ladygaga_pediafandomcom-20200216-history
The Fame (album)
|- style="text-align: center; " ! colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; background-image: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial; background-color: rgb(176, 196, 222); "|Singles from Born This Way |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px; " | colspan="3" style="vertical-align: top; "| #Just Dance Released: 15 June, 2008 #Poker Face Released: 10 September, 2008 #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) Released: 5 January, 2009 #Games Love Games Released: 10 March, 2009 #Paparazzi Released: 24 July, 2009 |} The Fame is debut studio album by American recording artist Lady GaGa. It was released on September 27, 2008 by Interscope Records. GaGa worked with several producers on the album, mainly RedOne, Martin Kierszenbaum, and Rob Fusari. The songs are mostly inspired by Gaga's love of fame in general, and deal with the intricacies of a rich and famous lifestyle, visualized by her. Musically, the album drew inspiration from '80s electropop and synthpop while incorporating dance music and clear hooks. The album has win 6 Grammy Awards (Best Electronic/Dance Album, Album of the Year, Record of the Year, Best New Artist,Best-Selling Album, Album of the Decade), witch is greatest winning after Michael Jackson Thriller. The album received mostly positive reviews, with critics commending GaGa's ability to discover a melodious hook and comparing her vocal abilities to those of Whitney Huston. The album has peaked #1 in over 30 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. The album become the best-selling album of 2000s decade. Worldwide, the album has sold over 40 million copies, witch is best-selling album of 2000s decade. All singles from album were international super singles, and best-selling singles of this decade. The album goes in Guinness World Records as GaGa's debut and high-light album in her carrer along with her second album, and her EP album. The album has sold 8,665,236 digital copies in United States alone, witch make this album 2nd best-selling albums in United States. The album was eight weeks #1 on Billboard Hot 100. The album is ranked as 22nd in the music history, witch is greatest record for debut album. Her first single from album. "Just Dance" has influences of R&B and lyrically speaks about being intoxicated at a club. The song has been critically appreciated, with reviewers complimenting its club anthem-like nature and the synthpop associated with it. The song has become a major worldwide hit. The song has also achieved commercial success. "Just Dance" attained worldwide success, topping the charts in over 30 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. "Just Dance" is also the one of the most-downloaded song in the World history. It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 26.8 million copies, and 6,107,897 in United States alone. The song is recognized as the 10th best-selling single of the 21st century. It topped the Billboard Hot 100 chart for eight consecutive weeks. The music video of the song portrayed Lady Gaga appearing in a party where she plays the song, prompting party-goers to start dancing in enjoyment. Gaga compared her experience of shooting the video with being on a Martin Scorsese set. "Just Dance" was performed by Gaga in a number of live appearances including her first headlining The Fame Ball and the second worldwide tour Monster Ball. The song has win 4 Grammy Awards (Song of the Year, Best Female Pop Vocal Performance, Best Performance by a Chrous, Best Dance Recording). Her second single "Poker Face" talk about bi-sexuality and gambling. "Poker Face" was great-received by all critics, who praised the robotic hook and the chorus. The song attained worldwide success, topping the charts in over 30 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. The song has become a major worldwide hit "Poker Face" is also the most downloaded song in the World history. It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 38.2 million copies, and 10,564,420 in United States alone, witch is best-selling single in the United States history. The song is recognized as the best-selling single of the 21st century. It topped the Billboard Hot 1000 chart for ten consecutive weeks, becoming the 1000th chart-topper of the Pop Era. "Poker Face" has win 8 Grammy Awards (Song of the Year,Best Pop Solo Performance, Best Female Pop Vocal Performance, Best Pop Collaboration with Vocals, Best Performance by a Chorus, Best Contemporary Song, Best Dance Recording, Video of the Year), witch is 3rd greatest winning in the Grammy history. Her third single from album "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" is a beautiful song that talk about love and bad-girl party atmosphere. The song has peaked number 1 on Billboard Hot 100 for three weeks. And the song has peaked number 1 in 15 countries, witch make this GaGa's third smash-hit, but the song has minor success then her previous 2 smash-hits "Just Dance" and "Poker Face". It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold 4 million copies. The song has win 1 Grammy Award (Lyrics of the Year). Her fourth single "Love Games" talk about boys and play lovegames with them. The song has been critically appreciated, and praised for the one of the sexiest lyrics of this decade. The song has become a major worldwide hit. The song has also achieved commercial success. "Love Games" attained worldwide success, topping the charts in over 20 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. "LoveGame" is also the one of the most-downloaded song in the World history. It is among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 18.3 million copies. The song has sold over 4,350,660 in United States alone. The song has peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for five consecutive weeks, giving GaGa her third US number-one single after "Just Dance" and "Poker Face". The music video is very sexy, she dance on pole and singing, and play with sexy policemans, and firefighters. The song has win 2 Grammy Awards (Song of the Year, Lyrics of the Year and Best Pop Solo Performance). Her fifth and final single from album "Paparazzi" is an up-tempo dance song whose lyrics describe a stalker following somebody to grab attention and fame. The song has been critically appreciated, and praised for the one of the most cachiest lyrics of this decade. The song has also achieved commercial success. "Paparazzi" attained worldwide success, topping the charts in over 25 countries including the United States, United Kingdom, Australia, New Zealand, Canada and many European countries. "Paparazzi" is also the one of the most-downloaded song in the World history. The song has become a major worldwide hit. It also among the best-selling singles of all time, having sold over 21.6 million copies. The song has sold over 5,065,415 in United States alone. The song has peaked at number one on the Billboard Hot 100 for six consecutive weeks, giving GaGa her fourth US number-one single after "Just Dance", "Poker Face" and "Love Games". She is released her singles during her tour The Fame Ball, who has grossed over 700,564,562$ dollars, becoming 8th most-grossed tour in the history. Background and development While establishing herself as an artist and working her way up through the New York underground club scene, Gaga released her debut studio album, The Fame. Speaking about the title and concept of the album, Gaga explained: "The Fame is about how anyone can feel famous. ... Pop culture is art. It doesn't make you cool to hate pop culture, so I embraced it and you hear it all over The Fame. But, it's a sharable fame. I want to invite you all to the party. I want people to feel a part of this lifestyle." Gaga stated in an interview with MTV UK that she had been working on the album for two and a half years and completed half of it during the first week of January 2008. As well as writing the lyrics, Gaga worked on the melodies and synth work of the album, with record producer RedOne. According to Gaga, the first track "Just Dance" is a joyous, heart-themed song, which appeal to people going through tough times in their life. "LoveGame", the second track, was inspired by Gaga's sexual crush on a stranger in a night club to whom she said, "I wanna ride on your disco stick". It was written in four minutes based on the disco stick hook. "Paparazzi" has been interpreted with different meanings. However Gaga explained in an interview with About.com, that the song was inspired by her struggles and hunger for fame and love. Essentially a love song, "Paparazzi" dealt with enticing the media and asked the question, whether one can have both fame and love. "Poker Face" was inspired by Gaga's boyfriends who enjoyed gambling, and also dealt with her personal experience of bisexuality; her fantasies about women while having sex with men, thus representing her 'poker face'." "Boys, Boys, Boys" was inspired by the similarly titled Mötley Crüe song "Girls, Girls, Girls". Gaga explained that she wanted a female version of the song that rockers would like too. "Beautiful, Dirty, Rich" summed up her time of self-discovery, living in the Lower East Side and dabbling in drugs and the party scene. "Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say)" was about breaking up with a boyfriend and finding someone new. "I Like It Rough" was inspired by the band Queen and, according to Gaga, is the most vulnerable song on the album.Gaga further clarified the ideas behind The Fame, and her inspirations and visions for the album. She believed that the most important thing missing from contemporary pop music was the combination of the visual imagery of the artist with the music. Gaga incorporated theatrics in her live performances of the songs from the album. Hence she hoped that people would take notice of the performance art, which she was trying to bring back with the album and its music; according to her, the music put the lifestyle in front of it. "I just feel like this record is really different- you've got club bangers to more 70s glam to more singer-songwriter records to rock music. ... The Fame is not about who you are—it's about how everybody wants to know who you are! Buy it and listen to it before you go out or in the car. ... I think you've really got to allow artists' creativity to marinate. It took me a while but really delving into myself I finally got it. I couldn't be more proud of it. It's not just a record, it's a whole pop art movement. It's not just about one song." Composition Musically, the album drew influences from late 1970s glam rock musicians such as David Bowie and Queen. Gaga incorporated their glam-rock sound while devising catchy pop melodies and hooks to create what she has dubbed, "theatrical pop". Songs like "Poker Face", "Just Dance" and "LoveGame" are uptempo dance songs, with "Poker Face" carrying a dark sound with clear vocals on the chorus and a pop hook. Just Dance" is synth-based while "LoveGame" has a more dance-oriented beat, and "Money Honey" has a moderate techno groove. All of them combined synths of clipped marching beats, sawing electronics and contained mild R&B-infused beats." Realsed The album was release worldwide on September 30, 2008. Track listing Charts and Cerifications 'Charts' Certifications Category:Albums